


Disaster

by Zerabeth



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Just the chocoboys being idiots, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerabeth/pseuds/Zerabeth
Summary: In retrospect, maybe having all the boys pitch in with the baking was a bad idea.You made a mental note to just ask for Ignis’ help next time.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Disaster

In retrospect, maybe having _all _the boys pitch in with the baking was a bad idea.  
  
You're only thinking of this now of course, after witnessing the aftermath that was your kitchen. Ten minutes ago, the boys left. Seven minutes ago, you convinced Ignis and Gladiolus that you could clean up on your own. Then, five minutes ago, your father walked into the kitchen to find you on the floor having a mental crisis over the absolute disaster zone that the boys had created. He promptly turned on his heel and left without a word.  
  
You say the boys caused this, but really, by boys you really only mean Prompto and Noctis. Ingis is a literal angel compared to them and Gladio is a.. almost angel compared to them, since he can cause problems sometimes. Not as bad though, obviously. 

It had started out fine, Prompto was eager to help and Noctis was resigned to do his best. It wasn't until the actual mixing of the ingredients came up that the problems began. At first it was just a little bit of spilt vanilla extract and some egg yolk in the egg whites, which was fine. It was fixable. The wet ingredients was mostly little mistakes like that, mixing it together with a fork instead of a whisk--perfectly fine. Though Gladio’s hand seemed to completely dwarf said fork and he ended up bending it.

You weren't exactly sure as to how he bent the fork mixing wet ingredients in a rubber bowl but, you didn't really think too hard about it. Ignis took care of measuring out the melted butter, buttermilk, and vanilla extract.

Then came the dry ingredients. The start of the big problems.

After the wet ingredients were mixed, you moved onto gathering up the dry ingredients, realising that there wasn't enough baking powder. So, you sent Ignis and Gladio to get some, you didn't know where they went but they did end up buying it pretty quickly. Of course, when they left, all hell broke loose. It's hard to remember most of the little details before the accident occurred, but the accident itself was alarmingly clear in your mind.

Normally, it would be that you barely saw what happened during the accident besides broad details but something about it had reversed your normal memory.

“Okay, so we should probably get everything all ready for the baking soda, right?” Prompto asked, talking to Noctis who was awkwardly holding a rubber bowl in his hands. 

“That's smart, that way we'll be able to mix everything as soon as they get back,” You commented, back turned to the boys as you set the cupcake liners in the tray. The liners were decorated with tiny rainbow chocobos wearing crowns, you thought they were the cutest things ever and Prompto shared the sentiment.

“Alright! Where are the sprinkles?” You turned to give a look to the over eager blond.

“Those don't go in until the end, Prompto,” You reminded before returning to your task. You heard him grumble behind you, followed by several footsteps and one of the cupboards opening and closing. You had a lot of cupcake liners to count out--enough for the whole castle--and you didn’t think the boys would need constant supervision. So, you stay focused on your task.

Clearly, you were very, very wrong.

“Noctis put the bowl on the counter so I can put the flour in,” Prompto commanded someone behind you. The word “flour” gave you pause, but you stupidly thought everything would go well.

“Maybe if you put down the bag and use something else,” Noctis said in response to whatever it was Prompto was doing.

“No, I got this!” Prompto sounded very eagerly.

“Two hundred and twenty-three, two hundred and twenty-four, two hundred and twenty-five-” Your counting was interrupted by a sudden shout of surprise, you were pretty sure it was Noctis, and a cloud of white obscuring your vision for several moments before it settled--everywhere.

“Sorry!” Prompto shouted from somewhere within the flour cloud. You took a minute to blink a few times, vaguely noticing white powder in your eyelashes before you looked at your two hundred-something cupcake liners. Nearly all of them were similarly covered in a blanket of flour. You turned around very slowly to find Noctis standing off to the side--avoiding your eyes, and Prompto sitting frozen on the floor, a very empty sack of flour lying nearby. 

It looked like a blizzard had gone through your kitchen, but the snow didn’t reflect light, made thick clouds, and tasted awful. 

“What. The. Actual. Fuck, Prompto.” You stared directly at the blond boy, who was also pointedly avoiding your eyes.

“I was just trying to put the flour in the bowl..” Prompto mumbled, frowning.

“By using the entire bag,” Noctis commented, pointed at the said bag.

“You’re supposed to put the bag down and use the scoop for the flour,” You said, voice strained. The sound of a heavy sigh and the door shutting drew your attention.

“Perhaps one of us should have stayed,” Ignis said, fixing his glasses. You wanted to angry cry, really.

“Who tries to use the  _ entire _ bag?” You asked Ignis, gesturing towards the boys. “ _ Who _ ?”

“Prompto, obviously,” Noctis helpfully provided.

“Obviously,” Prompto chipped in. You shot dirty looks at the both of them.

“We bought the stuff you needed,” Gladio interrupted, holding up a bag and looking very much amused with that stupid smirk of his. You ran a hand through your hair in irritation, realising a moment too soon that you just made the state of your long hair worse by getting the flour in your hair instead of just on top of it. 

“You know what? Whatever,” You pulled your hair up into a ponytail with the hair tie on your wrist. “I don’t have time for this, we’re making cupcakes if it’s the last thing we do, okay?” You turned to all the boys in turn. Two of them nodded, Ignis sighed, and Gladio just kept smirking as he fully entered the kitchen.

“Perhaps it would be best if we cleaned up a bit, first?” Ignis said, arms crossed while eyeing the mess.

“No time, Iggy. Those two will probably just mess it up again.” 

“Hey! I didn’t do anything,” Noctis pointed out. You bobbed your head before snapping your finger at the Prince.

“Exactly.”

It didn’t take long to get everything mixed together with Ignis back, Gladio watched the boys while you and Ignis finished mixing everything together. The only thing that was left for the batter was the sprinkles.

“I’ll do the sprinkles!” Prompto said eagerly, you were quick to grab the canister of rainbow sprinkles from the over-eager blond. 

“No, you will not,” you admonished. You tried not to get too angry at him, but honestly who tries to pour the entire bag? Even if you use a smaller bag, you have never not used a measuring cup or measuring spoon to add flour to anything. Then Noctis just stood by and watched, didn’t even try to stop him, much less say something. Prompto was pouting as you gestured him away, although you couldn’t really find it in you to feel bad. It was his own fault, after all.

“Noctis, what are you doing?” You paused in your trek to the mixing bowl, turning to find Noctis on top of the counter, whispering something to Prompto.

“Why are you on my counter?” Noctis shot a grin in your direction and you knew something terrible was about to happen. Before you had a chance to process what was happening, a blur of black was rushing at you and suddenly you were on the ground. The canister of sprinkles has proceeded to fly in the air for several moments until Prompto caught it at the last second. “What the fuck, you guys.” You were pretty sure washing the flour out of your hair is going to be more than a bitch and a half at this point. 

“Prompto wanted to put in the sprinkles,” Noctis defended.

“He lost his sprinkle adding privileges,” You shot back, trying to push Noctis off. Unfortunately for you, he was not only taller than you, but also quite a bit heavier than you. He didn’t move until Prompto had gotten the chance to add the sprinkles. “I fucking hate you.” Noctis only grinned while effortlessly keeping you pinned to the ground. You tried to reach out to the only mature one of the group. “Iggy, help me.”

“Terribly sorry, but I think it’s best if I sit this one out,” Ignis responded immediately. You fake cried for a minute before you noticed Prompto had finished dumping the entire canister of sprinkles in the mixing bowl. 

“Okay, okay. Look, Prompto is done. Now let me up.” Noctis relented, even offering a hand to help you up--which you  _ promptly _ ignored. 

Another half an hour passed until the first batch of cupcakes was finally in the oven. It took you thirty seconds after putting the pan in, to turn on the boys.

“Okay, thanks for helping, guys,” You said with more that a small amount of relief before turning to the troublemakers. “You two-”

“Oh, look at the time! I completely forgot I have royal lessons today! C’mon, Prompto,” Noctis exclaimed with a grin, very obviously lying as he inched towards the door.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum, don’t you dare walk out that door.” Prompto slipped behind you while you were focused on the prince.

“Uh--Bye!” Prompto called, quick to latch onto Noctis as the two rushed out the door.

So, that was how you ended up in the middle of your kitchen, covered in flour head to toe and trying not to look as angry as you felt. You probably shouldn’t have had Ignis and Gladio leave, but it wasn’t  _ their  _ mess. Of course, now it was yours. Eventually, after putting in another batch of cupcakes, you got up to fetch a broom.

You made a mental note to just ask for Ignis’ help next time.


End file.
